


Magmatic

by Celesta_SunStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, authorized, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celesta_SunStar/pseuds/Celesta_SunStar
Summary: Definition - molten rock that originates under the Earth's crust and forms igneous rock. A homage to Igneous by apathyinreverie and authorized by the same.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Visit to the MoM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Igneous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367709) by [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie). 



> These are short snippets inspired by Igneous, which I am sure a lot of us are missing. They are not part of Igneous, but they are a lot of fun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Harry Potter, or Igneous. Igneous is the brainchild of apathyinreverie who has graciously allowed me to play in her sandbox.
> 
> In Chapter 16 of Igneous; Harry left in the company of Reborn and Fon in order to 'talk' with Head Auror Savage.

Later in the day after Harry was invited to a meeting with Head Auror Savage...

Kingsley approached the area where Harry stood looking at the smoking crater that was the former MoM. It was a very impressive crater. In addition to his former companion, Harry had apparently picked up another competent feeling man. He blinked and held back a smirk; Reborn, that was the name of Harry's first companion, had been holding a bag of marshmallows a few seconds ago. He refocused himself. "Harry, good to see you again, and with a new friend along with Reborn." Semi formal nods and introductions were exchanged.

"Oh, hey Kingsley.” Kingsley was privately amused at the cheerful 'It's not my fault! I can explain, really!' tone that pranksters developed when caught by McGonagall. (She sometimes let the most impressive stories off a little lighter.) “I'm sorry about the Ministry, but the Healers did want me to acclimate to high magic intensity areas slowly..."

"No, don't worry about that Harry," Kingsley assured the young man. "I was planning a through house cleaning of personnel soon anyway, and one of your DA members was in the lobby when you came in and managed to warn me with enough time to evacuate the more compentent and less corrupt employees. I would have liked to keep the walls intact, but the building gets blown up every couple of decades anyway so I guess we were due. No, I was just wondering what brought you in when your Healers prefer you to avoid prolonged visits?"

"Well, Head Auror Savage sent some Aurors to escort me in. She wanted to tell me about (I mean discuss) my new living arrangements in the Wizarding World, my new set of jailers and spies (sorry I meant to say, Auror bodyguards,) and the new methods she had decided on for the Wizarding World to suck me dry and contribute to my PTSD (well, honestly, she said duties, obligations, and the other expectations required of me.) When you add that to the irritation I felt when I found that she tried to access my vault several times while I was out of town... Well you remember that one time that Dumbledore didn't give me even an illusion of a choice about what I would be doing about that one thing..."

Kingsley did and shuddered in remembrance, while no one had been sorry to see the harpy portrait go, the reduction of usuable space at Headquarters to a quarter of the previous amount had been uncomfortable for the week it had taken to get fixed. That explained a good bit about the Ministry building now being a smoking crater. Still, there were a couple more things... "So what are your plans for Head Auror Savage now?"

Harry looked over at where his new friend? bodyguard? was calmly guarding a throughly tied up and unconscious Head Auror. He smiled as he turned back to Kingsley. "Well, Madame Pomfrey did tell me that the next person to interfere with my recovery had volunteered to help with her research into the physical effects of something called crucifixion. I do like to help her out when I can."

Kingsley nodded while withholding a wince, "I am sure she will appreciate your thoughtfulness. There is one last thing. The Department of Mysteries would like to know what prompted your invasion this time. I think they are debating whether or not to make you an Unspeakable to persuade you to stop wreaking the place."

Harry lost his small smile and his green eyes cooled and sharpened. "They provided Head Auror Savage with a way to track my magical signature."

Kingsley felt his spine go a bit straighter in response. He nodded, "I will be sure to let them know." and turned to walk away. So, Harry would have a new job as Head Unspeakable when he decided to return to magical society. He would have to figure out an official story for Harry to not be able to work for the Ministry.

*-*-*-*

Duties of the Head Unspeakable: (Eyes Only: Minister of Magic, Unspeakables)

1\. Have Common Sense

2\. Commitment to the Betterment of Society as a whole (magical and not)

3\. The Power to smack down stubborn idiot researchers who are about to destroy the world

Skills involving paperwork are preferred, but not essential


	2. Harry and Fon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How might Harry and Fon bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While apathyinreverie had not mentioned Harry's other Guardians at the time this originally posted on fanfiction.net; I like the thought that Fon would Harmonize with Harry. This is my personal idea of how Harry and Fon would bond.

Fon had just found that there were things that transcended any amount of self-control. He blinked, and then blinked again as the meaning of the words really registered. "What?"

The green, green eyes continued gazing solemnly into his own. Reborn, he registered dimly was smirking at him; the Troll. The little, (powerful, magnetic, magical) Sky repeated his earlier words. "Would you like to see if we Harmonize?" Harry blushed a bit and continued before Fon could formulate a response. "I mean you and Reborn already work really well together; and I can tell that he likes you and he even trusts you around me; and you both seem to like causing Chaos which always seems to happen around me; and from what Reborn has told me if you do Harmonize you need to be neutral because of your job with the Triads and we are neutral and I would prefer to stay neutral; and I'm just going to shut up now." Harry started blushing harder when he caught the amused (possessive) look that Reborn was directing toward his Sky.

Which helped Fon regain his internal balance. It was easier to control the outward expression of amusement then utter shock, and seeing Reborn go gooey over his tiny Sky was hilarious.

Along with his returned control Fon found a response while firmly suppressing the hope (want) causing his heart to beat just a bit faster, just a touch harder. "Why are you asking me to Harmonize?" Fon waved off the possible deluge of reasons. He knew that his question was not so easily parsed. "Not the reasons why you think I would be a good Guardian or why it would work. Why ask the question at all?"

Skies Harmonized. It was so deeply imbedded in the Mafia culture that it was hard to comprehend let alone articulate. They were the leaders, they organized the individual Flames into working groups. They would seduce, cajole, trick, take, grab or other variations on the theme. They didn't ask if an Element wanted the Harmony. It just Wasn't Done.

"Oh, well." Harry glanced at Reborn, a bit apologetically, "When Reborn and I bonded, Harmonized, it was very sudden. My Flames had just woken, I had no Guardians and I was in distress. And they were poking at me." The little Sky shuddered a bit in remembrance. "They all felt wrong; slimy, oily, too hot, irritating, wrong." He repeated. "Then Reborn came and he was warm and safe." Harry shrugged, "We Harmonized before either of us really knew we could."

Fon glanced at Reborn. Reborn silently confirmed the story. For all he was a massive Troll most of the time, this conversation had him completely serious. Fon returned his attention to the Sky.

"Reborn is the World's Strongest Sun. From what I can tell from our conversations, many people have tried to tie him down to their Famiglias but he was too strong for them. For the two of us to Harmonize, I must be at a similar level of strength for our bond to happen like that." Here, Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "Reborn says that if you wanted, you could claim the title as the World's Strongest Storm. So, they have probably been trying for you too. I know a bit about… how that sort of thing can hurt." Harry had a small, sad smile on his face. Fon thought about what he had seen of Wizarding society and acknowledged that the little Sky probably did.

At Fon's encouraging nod, Harry continued. "No matter how controlled either of us are; I can feel our Flames starting to resonate on the edges." Harry paused, obviously putting the last thought in order before speaking it. "I don't exactly know how it works for Flames yet, but my understanding of Harmony is that it works best when all the people involved work together at creating one. Therefore, both of us should want it."

The little Sky's eyes lit up as he smiled suddenly, "So, would you like to see if we can Harmonize?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original concept was thus:
> 
> "Fon, do you want to try Harmonizing with me?" (Harry is straightforward and direct.)
> 
> Fon blinks. (This is not like the Mafia at all.)
> 
> Reborn enjoys the reaction. (The Troll.)
> 
> "Well, I didn't to be rude." (Harry is pouting.)


	3. Peverell Family History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peverell family history

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! This is the moment you have all been waiting for…”

*-*-*-*

Skull knew that he wasn’t Immortal, really he did. But dying wasn’t in the cards for him any time soon. The Why on the other hand was a bit tricky.

People thought Skull was loud, crazy, gregarious, and lucky to be walking around despite the few too many hits to the head (and other accidents) he’d had during his stunt career. And he was to a certain extent; but lucky? He didn’t need it. Death had a special relationship with Peverell descendants. 

Only through old age, deliberate suicide, and a final fatal blow would Death take his favored mortal bloodline.

Sure, Skull flirted a lot with his stunt work, but he didn’t really want to die. He was just an adrenaline junkie. 

There were those that told him that some of the stunts he had survived were miraculous. Skull bit his tongue in order to not correct them. To tell them it was magic; or at least a form of it able to be performed by Skull. Wand magic on the other hand? Not so much. 

*-*-*-*

After the Peverell brothers did Him a great service, Death rewarded them with his Gift. After which, He gave them different items with the instructions that the items were not to be possessed by a single person until the one He appointed collected them, unknowing of their significance. The brothers understood their new task and separated to never see their siblings alive again.

They and their families exchanged letters for a while until time and distance separated them completely. From family records, Ignotus, the youngest brother, insured that his item and its history was passed from oldest child to oldest child regardless of their gender until Iolanthe Peverell married Hardwin Potter and the gift remained in the Potter line. It was treasured by Ignotus’ line even if the last descendant, Harry Potter, would not learn its history until he found the account in the family records.

Cadmus, the middle brother, had his line take up the name of Gaunt in honor of the image of their Patron. In their devotion, they let the importance of their item became their overriding purpose and the resulting self imposed isolation caused them to be the first to fall out of communication. Eventually, they forgot why they were guarding it and their magic slowly diminished. It was only when it was tainted and discarded by Tom Marvolo Riddle that Death finally cursed the last of Cadmus’ line and madness infected the self-titled Lord Voldemort.

Antioch, the oldest, undertook a completely different manner of protection. After consulting with his wife, and knowing he might die in the undertaking, he ‘lost’ his item out in the world where none but his family could truly know its importance. In his near-death state, for his attacker did not quite pierce his heart, Death came to him and asked why he had acted in that manner. Antioch explained all of the reasoning, great and small, for and against his actions. He finished with; “For those who do not truly understand what was entrusted to us, it serves as a lure and a trap for those who lust for power, breeding arrogance and their downfall.” And waited for His Judgment.

Death was not pleased, but the reasons Antioch gave and his acceptance of the consequences prompted some leniency.

Antioch woke with the knowledge that his line had lost the ability to wield active magic until his item was once more safeguarded by Peverell blood. However, as long as the knowledge remained in his line, so too would Death’s Gift. 

As Antioch slowly recovered, he and his wife wrought runes and blood enchantments to ensure that his line would not fail in their duty. None of Antioch’s bloodline had ever tried to recover what was now known as the ‘Elder Wand’ and as Squibs wouldn’t be able to use it anyway. They had however, kept track of it and its bloody history.

*-*-*-*

Skull de Mort, and yes, he had officially changed his name, was the last of the line of Antioch Peverell and he did take his duty seriously. He had done some quiet research, and with the ending of the Second British/Voldemort Civil War he now had hopes that his children might be able use wands. He did wonder if they would keep the affinity for the Soul Flames that the mafia was so enamored with.

Actually meeting his distant cousin, Harry Potter, was probably too much to ask for.

*-*-*-*

“Did I tell you about Sirius?”

“Your prank and pun-loving dogfather?”

“He had a motorcycle that he built and enchanted from the ground up.”

“You saw one of the flyers for that motorcycle stunt show coming next week.”

“Sirius would have loved it; and probably done crazier and crazier stunts afterwards.”

“Do you want to go?”

*-*-*-*

“…I am the IMMORTAL SKULL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all she wrote...
> 
> At least currently. If any other scenes show up, I promise they will get here eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as good as the original, but the smoking crater/former MoM, and Reborn with marshmallows amused me.
> 
> No, I do not know where Reborn got the marshmallows... It’s Reborn, I’m kind of afraid to ask.


End file.
